Press coverage archive
The press coverage archive page is a hub for users to find articles, interviews, and news about Monster High. Mattel * May 13, 2010 - Mattel 2010 Analyst Meeting - First Mattel Analyst Meeting that mentions Monster High. * Monster High press release - The Monster High press release text. * November 5, 2010 - Behind the Design of Monster High - Garrett Sander explains Monster High. * Early 2011 - Franchise interview - Multi-interview about the development and plans for Monster High. * May 17, 2011 - Monster High and Kind Campaign Partnership - Announcement of the partnership between the Kind Campaign and Monster High. * September 28, 2011 - The Daily Kind - Announcement of the partnership between the Kind Campaign and Monster High. * May 13, 2012 - Monster High - WeStopHate - Announcement of the partnership between WeStopHate and Monster High. * November 13, 2012 - Mattel Analyst Meeting - Monster High is going strong. First Mattel Analyst Meeting that mentions Ever After High. * April 15, 2013 - Monster High - LemonAID Warriors - Announcement of the partnership between LemonAID Warriors and Monster High. * April 15, 2013 - LemonAID Warriors & Kind Campaign - Monster High-arranged interview by LemonAID Warriors of the Kind Campaign. * April 15, 2013 - LemonAID Warriors & WeStopHate - Monster High-arranged interview by LemonAID Warriors of WeStopHate. Insider * January 01, 2015 - Carbonmade - Michele Graybeal - Michele Graybeal's portfolio. * May 15, 2015 - Tumblr - Byron Leboe - Byron Leboe's Tumblr account. * September 16, 2015 - Tumblr - Peach Mork - Peach Mork's Tumblr account. * May 26, 2016 - Coroflot - Natalie Villegas - Natalie Villegas's portfolio. * January 01, 2017 - Personal - Lily Williams - Lily Williams's portfolio. * August 28, 2017 - MHMonday - Garrett Sander's weekly look into the design process of Monster High. External * March 18, 2010 - Publishers Weekly - Announcement of the ''Monster High'' book series. * May 31, 2010 - LA Business Journal - In-house design, speculation about future, investments, trends * June 3, 2010 - The Wall Street Journal - Early speculation about the brand, difficulties and strategies * August 13, 2010 - Los Angeles Times - disucussing of can girls get on board with dolls. * August 19, 2010 - Seattle Times - origin of the brand, quotes by Tim Kilpin, expert analysis and speculation * October 15, 2010 - BusinessWeek - CEO Bob Eckert on investors call discussing sales * October 15, 2010 - Southern California Public Radio - Mattel income increased by doll sales * November 23, 2010 - USA Today - career of CEO Bob Eckert, discussion of consumer mindset and company evolution * December 6, 2010 - AdAge - discussion of franchise, financial strategy * January 6, 2011 - TradingMarkets.com - Announcement of Sakar and Mattel partnering up. * January 19, 2011 - The Wall Street Journal - preview of new toys for 2011, Toy Story 3, Hot Wheels, Barbie, quarterly earnings * February 2, 2011 - BusinessWeek - Fourth quarter earnings report * February 2, 2011 - Canadian Press - High sales records, mention of musical * February 8, 2011 - Vator.tv - announcement of Stardoll collaboration * March 31, 2011 - ABC News - discussing CEO compensation * April 1, 2011 - OC Register - Book author Lisi Harrison discussing how she was approached to write the book series and her motivations * April 14, 2011 - Laguna Beach Coastline Pilot - Lisi Harrison discusses writing the books and her youth * April 15, 2011 - BusinessWeek - COO Bryan Stockton talks about the 2011 franchise * May 16, 2011 - ToyNews - partnership with ChiTech. * May 18, 2011 - BusinessWire - partnership with the Kind Campaign * June 14, 2011 - The Street - discussing licensing * June 15, 2012 - The Huffington Post - Interview with Emily-Anne Rigal about the partnership between WeStopHate and Monster High. * June 28, 2012 - Publishers Weekly - Announcement of the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series. * October 29, 2012 - Spanglish Baby - Interview with Natalie Villegas about Skelita Calaveras. * November 14, 2012 - Bloomberg L.P. - Financial analysis of the strength of the Monster High brand. * May 1, 2013 - ToyNews - Media analysis of the strength of the Monster High brand. * February 26, 2013 - CPSC recalls - Report on the first recall a Monster High product ever got. * July 17, 2013 - NPR - NPR talks about the (unexpected) success of Monster High. * October 16, 2013 - The Mommy and Gracie Show - NYCC: Interview with Garrett Sander. * November 5, 2013 - Variety - Analysis of Mattel's growth into Hollywood territory. * May 02, 2017 - The Kid Stuff Podcast - Interview with Garrett Sander about his career. Category:Mattel Category:Press coverage